You Had Me at AYuk
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: When Max danced to Powerline in the gym, how did Roxanne feel? While Max was away on the fishing trip, what was Roxanne doing? this is look behind the Goofy movie to the perspective of a very mysterious character.
1. After Today

_Hello Disney fans! You must be if you're in this Category. This will be the first fic I ever make for a Disney category, so I'm excited!_

_Warning: the next few paragraphs will just be me rambling so if you don't want to listen to me, feel free to skip right to the story._

_Okay, so a few days ago, I was looking up stuff on YouTube and came across a video made for Roxanne. I became intrigued and borrowed a copy of a Goofy Movie from a friend of mine. After that, I watched the House of Mouse episode with her in it too, and realized: I love this character!_

_The only problem is, she doesn't show up enough for my liking, so you can't really see the bond between her and Max. When I heard about **Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas** and that in it, Max brought a girl home, I was so excited that it would be Roxanne. But when I saw the truth, I was totally heartbroken "they broke up!"_

_But, when I looked up Max Goof on Wikipedia, I found something_

_The Goofy Movies, Listed by Max's age, goes:_

_Mickey's Once a Christmas (Max is about 5 or 6)_

**_Goof Troop_**_ (Max is 11)_

**_A Goofy Movie_**_ (Max is 14)_

**_An Extremely Goofy Movie_**_ (Max is 18)_

_I guess he's still in college in **Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas** so he's around 19_

_and finally,_

**_House of Mouse_**_ (he has to be 19, because to be a valet you need to be 18, and he was in college then)_

_I realized that Max was still dating Roxanne (in **House of Mouse**) after he'd been to college and the other girl, (I can't bear to say her name)._

_I was so excited, I just had to write this fic to celebrate! I hope this also clears up anyone else's confusion about the Max/Roxanne affair._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Roxanne's Back-story<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-After today<strong>

When she'd woken up this morning, Roxanne had thought this would be like every other last-day-of-school: students would slack off even more than usual; teachers would bust out homework to be given out over break, and maybe even a music number somewhere during the day (it's expected when you live in the Disney District after all).

Well, she had been somewhat right. There had definitely been a music number to accompany her on her way to school. Students were running down the streets in herds, seeming almost excited to be going to school, which alone should have been enough to tell her that something was off about today.

And, while she walked down her own street with the few books she needed for the day, she could have sworn she felt someone staring at her as she passed the music shop. But, she'd brushed it off as usual.

Roxanne was used to the feeling of people's stares. She wasn't trying to sound conceited, but she'd been told before that she was a very attractive girl, and by now, she knew those words held some truth.

She'd had her share of dates and part time boyfriends, but it had gotten old and dried out very quickly. Most men were al the same: stuck up, full of themselves, and always trying to act cool. None of them could ever just cut loose and be a person, without coming off as a jerk.

Maybe that's why she chose to stop dating a while ago. That and that her father doesn't trust boys around her. But that was just a father's way, so it didn't worry her too much.

After all, she was his youngest daughter and, since her mom had divorced him and her sisters were old enough to live on their own, she was all he had left. But she was sure he would let up some if she brought home a boy that really meant a lot to her. But that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

What she wouldn't give for a one-of-a-kind boy.

She had been out on the football field when the song finally came to its climax. A paper had flown out of her best friend, Stacey's, hands and since she was in a rush to get to the auditorium, Roxanne had volunteered to get it for her. Just as she had all but given up finding it, she heard a yell from the bleachers. She looked up in time to see someone go rolling down the benches and land flat on their face in the dirt a few feet away from her.

The kids around him immediately burst into hysterics and walked away, leaving him in the dirt.

Thinking the boy might be hurt, Roxanne immediately went to help.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping the boy to his feet.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay, I just uh-" the moment the boy looked up, his eyes connected with hers, and, for some reason, Roxanne felt a small twinge of… something in her stomach. The boy was rather cute. Not really handsome, but definitely not ugly either.

The boy was babbling some kind of gibberish now, and Roxanne started at him, bemused. Had he suffered some kind of brain damage from the fall? But, with the way he was looking at her, nervous and somewhat shy, she realized that her was stuttering because of her. Roxanne was used to boys who'd put on cool-fronts and try to flirt with her, but this boy wasn't putting on any kind of front. He was openly babbling to her with apparently no way to stop it.

And for some reason, Roxanne found that extremely adorable and hilarious at the same time.

She bit her lip to keep her laughter down, but it didn't do much to stop the laughter from bubbling out of her mouth and his gibberish. The boy also seemed to find it funny and started laughing too, before making the strangest sound she'd ever heard.

"A-yuk!"

Not knowing how to respond to this, Roxanne immediately stopped laughing. And starred at him as his hands flew up to his mouth as if trying to stop another one from erupting.

He became very jittery; she could see it in his eyes; before he turned tail and ran. In his retreat he stumbled against a trash can and gave an exasperated yell while continuing to run out of sight.

Roxanne continued to stand there for a moment, unsure what it was that she had done to make him upset. Why should she even care, her inner voice told her, why should she care what the problem was with some guy.

But, she knew the answer to that before she'd even asked the question.

Because, for some weird reason, that wasn't just some guy.

* * *

><p><em>Leave a review and tell me how I did. Next chapter will be up soon<em>

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	2. Gonna Stand Out

_Hope I didn't keep you folks waiting! For now, I'm on a role, but I'm starting to slow down, so I'll upload chapters as fast as i can._

_**Disclaimer**: still own nothin'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Gonna Stand Out<strong>

It seemed like the entire student body was yawning at the same time. The principal, Mr. Mazur, had gone into a long winded speech about who-knows-what right after Stacey had finished announcing her party.

Roxanne gave a yawn and thought she would drop off too.

A head suddenly popped up on the back of her chair, leaning up to look her in the eye. It was Justin, the school hottie. "Say Roxanne, about Stacey' s party" he said, giving her a look that she supposed was suppose to be smoldering, "how would you like to be escorted by yours truly?"

Roxanne, doing what she usually did in a tense moment, gave him a rather blank look. It wasn't that Justin was a bad person, far from it. He was rather nice and kind, with floppy brown hair and soft eyes, but she knew, as did every other girl in the school that he was a known playboy. In fact, she had seen him just this morning, kissing up some blond chick out on the back wall.

A few years ago, Roxanne might have jumped at the invitation, but now, she was much more interested in a more steady relationship, and she knew that wasn't going to happen with a playboy.

"Thanks Justin, but no thanks." She answered as politely as she could, "I don't really need a date to Stacey's party."

That wasn't completely true. Roxanne knew that Stacey planned to have dancing at the party, and a date would be good to have around, but she just didn't know who to go with. Actually, Roxanne was somewhat surprised at herself. Why hadn't she said yes to Justin? Even if he was a playboy, he would have been a good choice. It's not that she wanted him for a boyfriend; she just needed him for one date.

She could somewhat hear him in the corner of her mind, some kind of argument she could guess, but she was still thinking over something important. If she didn't want Justin the Hottie to take her, then who did she want to ask her?

Suddenly, before Roxanne could finish her thought, the light on the principle went out, plunged the auditorium into a slight darkness and Roxanne could barely see anything, before the curtains began to rise, reveling a white screen on the stage.

From the speakers in the auditorium dance music began to play, and an image appeared on the screen with slicked hair, a yellow jumpsuit, and cool looking shades. When Principal Mazur tried to complain about the interruption of his speech, he suddenly fell through what Roxanne could only guess was a trapdoor, and out of sight.

_Some people settle for the typical things_

_Livin' all their lives waitin in the wings_

_It ain't a question of if_

_Just a matter of time_

_Before I move to the front of the line_

It was him, Roxanne screamed in her head. She recognized him through the costume. The clumsy boy she had seen fall down the steps was now dancing like a pro in front of everyone. That little something in her stomach was back and it made her feel jittery inside. She bit her lip to contain a goofy smile from crossing her face where Stacey might see it, while twirling her hair around her fingers like she often did when she was nervous or excited, and didn't know what to do with her hands.

Over to the side, she didn't see the bemused face Stacey had on while looking at her, but she soon recognized the signs in her friend and gave her a sly smile, which Roxanne missed.

_If you're watchin' every move that I make_

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes_

_To stand out_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out _

_Till you notice me, yeah_

The boy suddenly burst through the screen and stood on the stage, facing the cheering crowd. Roxanne, thoroughly excited by his performance, scrunched herself into a ball to contain herself and stared up at the stage in expectation, feeling incredibly foolish, but not really caring about Stacey's looks right now.

_"If I could make you stop and take a look at me, instead of just _

_Walkin' by…"_

Suddenly, he was right there in her face, staring at her from behind those shades. Roxanne stared back, meeting his gaze as he seemed to come closer, still singing his song.

_"There's nothin that I wouldn't do, if it was getting you to notice_

_I'm alive…"_

He was close now she could feel his warm breath on her nose. Just as she as getting ready for… something…he was suddenly gone.

_All I need is half a chance_

_A second thought, a second glance will prove_

_I got whatever it takes_

_It's a piece of cake_

She snapped out of the miniature daze as she saw him suddenly soaring high over head. He flew across the auditorium, picking a basketball given to him by someone, only to drop it again, straight through the hoop nearby.

_To stand out_

_Above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

All over, girls were grabbing for him when he got close enough, but none could touch him. But, when he came back toward the front, Roxanne found herself standing in her seat, aided by Stacey, and reaching her own hand out.

For a few precious seconds, his hand came out to meet hers and as he came down, ready to take hold on her…

_Till mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out…_

But just as they were about to make contact, the music suddenly slowed to a stop and his soaring stopped with it. He now swung like a pendulum and when he swooped back down to the stage, he was caught by none other than the resurrected principal, looking less than impressed with his performance.

Letting him go for only a moment, Principal Mazur removed his glasses, giving the crowd a look at the mystery performer. While people all around her gasped in shock, Roxanne's smile only seemed to grow.

She knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them.<em>

_I think I got those lyrics right, but don't hesitate to correct me on anything, and I'll have it fixed ASAP._

_But I do have one question: does anyone know how to change the spacing in lines, so their close together? It makes song lyrics **so** much better_

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	3. Men are Easy

_Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you to those who reviewed:_

**_goofygirl_**_-and is your review!_

**_Cougartail97_**_- I would love to read your story! I'll have to wait till you get some more chapters in though, since there's not much to review just yet, but I'm looking forward to it!_

**_Day2LiveDay2Die-_**_thank you so much! That totally just made my week!_

**_Rima-chan-fan_**_-don't worry, I won't let ya'll down (and I love that '8D' it's adorable!)_

**_CyberAngelAlexis_**_-thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much!_

**_Girl from Poland PL_**_-I'll definitely write more as fast as I can!_

**_SmilexXxAmongxXxScowls_**_-thank you! I hope it keeps looking good later on!_

_and_

**_Mymy_**_-well, I won't keep you waiting then! ;)_

_Thank you all! I'm glad so many people read and liked my fic. It makes all the hard work worth it XD_

_Now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Men are Easy<strong>

The entire student body watched as the boy was lowered from the hook, with the help of his friends, and all three of them were escorted off the stage.

But before he took them up to his office, Mr. Mazur walked back on the stage and, without a microphone, addressed the student body, his anger fueling his voice so even those in the back could hear him.

"You see?" he shouted, "This is exactly the kind of thing that will happen if you get caught up in your teen years. All this music and dancing and…and flashing lights! It all means nothing in the long run! What you need is books, math, and science. No more of the teen-sensations, no more of this Powerline, and definitely no more singing-Goofs! Who's with me?" Mr. Mazur called out the crowd, obviously expecting them to respond with cheers and applause and abandon their music and teen joys to join his cause. Well, the crown of high school teenagers certainly responded.

"Boo!"

All across the auditorium, there were teens booing and sniping at their principle.

"No way, man!"

"As if!"

"That Goof kid totally rocked!"

"So awesome!"

"A lot cooler than I thought!"

"Totally!"

Roxanne was over whelmed at the sounds of the student body, all rising up against the principle after being spurred on by that one boy.

"Stacey" Roxanne called to her friend, trying to be heard over the outcry, "Stacey, what was his name?"

"Who?" she asked.

"The boy, Stacey," Roxanne exclaimed, shaking her arm, "what was his name?"

"Uh…" Stacey thought for a moment, trying to remember what she'd heard people around school call him during ridicule. "Goof" she said, turning to Roxanne, "Max Goof."

"Max Goof," Roxanne repeated quietly, trying it out on her tongue. Yeah, it fit him alright. But she liked that name. Max.

* * *

><p>After they had been let out of class, Roxanne went with Stacey up to the office to grab some papers she needed from the front desk. She'd been half listening to Stacey's story about the heating in her house for her party, but with Stacey, it was best to just nod and not speak.<p>

They arrived at the office shortly and Stacey was still blabbering about the venue for the party. Roxanne, rolled her eyes at her friend's never ending chatter, but in the process, caught sight of someone she'd hopped to see.

Max Goof.

Just as she'd thought, there he was, sitting outside on the principal's office. His face was in his hands and he looked miserable, but, for some reason, Roxanne found that endearing. He didn't like to get in trouble like any other guy who'd have pulled that stunt, and he was silently waiting to take his punishment like a man. He was very mature.

Roxanne hadn't realized she'd been staring, until she heard Stacey's 'I know what you're thinking about' hum and she turned in time to see Stacey's eyebrow wiggle and tongue-clicking.

Before she knew what was happening, Stacey was shoving her in His direction.

"No, Stacey, No" she tried to protest, too nervous to put up much of a fight, "I don't wanna…"

She suddenly cut herself off, seeing that she was close enough for him to notice her presence, though he still hadn't looked up.

She gave Stacey a 'what do I do now' look, to which she replied with a whispered "talk to him".

Taking the plunge, Roxanne cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. When he appeared not to have heard her, she leaned a little closer and tried again, louder this time. This still didn't work so she turned back to Stacey for another idea.

"Tap him" she whispered, giving her a look that said the she should have known that already.

Reaching over to him, she very carefully, gave him a very quick tap on the shoulder. The warm of his badly through his hoody sent small tingles through her finger tip. But she didn't have a lot of time to notice because, before she could even pull back, the boy had shot up from his position, startling her and causing her to drop the books and papers she'd had in her hands.

He seemed momentarily surprised at her appearance and maybe a little nervous of her, but she managed to give him a tiny smile, which he returned to her, before standing up from his chair to meet her face to face. His proximity was making her jittery again, and as no one said anything, she distracted herself by stooping down to retrieve the things she'd dropped.

From the corner on her eye, she saw him crouch down beside her, "oh gosh, I'm sorry" he apologized, grabbing a few papers.

"It's okay, really," Roxanne replied, getting tingles from the sound of his voice. When he wasn't babbling nonsense, she noticed, he had a really great voice.

Roxanne was so distracted, she didn't pay attention to her actions until her hand reached for the same paper he did, causing them to connect.

They looked up and their eyes made contact once more, but, without the glasses to hide behind, he became shy and quickly retracted his hand as Roxanne picked up the paper, quickly pulling it to her face so he wouldn't see the smile she had on.

"Um," Roxanne stuttered, trying to make conversation, "I liked your dance"

"Yeah," he replied absently, before suddenly turning around to look her in the eye, looking genuinely surprised, "yeah?"

Both of them rose from the ground and he handed her the last book while saying, "Yeah, it's from Powerline's new video."

"I know, he's-he's totally genius," she stuttered a reply, shocking her with her own stumbling, but she really didn't care to notice.

"Yeah, he's-he's doing a concert in L.A."

"Yeah, Stacey's showing it at her party"

"Yeah," he remembered, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," Roxanne said back. There was an odd kind of silence between them, making both of them somewhat antsy, before he spoke again.

"Um, uh, Roxanne" he said, looking even more nervous than before, "I was, uh, sorta kinda thinking that maybe I'd, uh... ask you to go with me – that is, to the party." His words suddenly became rushed as he tried to explain, "of course, if you don't want to, I'd completely understand."

"Well, I was sorta kind of thinking that…I'd love to," she replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, thinking he might have misheard.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Good"

"Great"

"Terrific"

"Wonderful"

"All right"

"Okay"

Before anything else could be said between the two, Stacey decided that it was time to cut in. "Come on, Roxanne," Stacey prompted, elbowing her a little, "we don't want to belabor the moment now, do we?"

"Well, I'd better be going" Roxanne tried to cover up, dragging her feet a little as Stacey tried to pull her away.

"Okay," he replied, suddenly becoming confident and cool, "I'll, uh call you later."

"Okay" Roxanne gushed out, suddenly feeling giddy all over, and she backed out of the room, "Bye" Her back suddenly collided with the frame on the door and she gave a nervous giggle before waving him goodbye and rushing off before she could make an even bigger fool of herself.

"See, that wasn't so bad" Stacey told her as they walked down the hall together, "I told you men are easy to deal with…" but Roxanne could no longer hear a word she said; she was too far into dream land.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it. Max and Roxanne have official made their date. So next chapter, I get to break it. What fun!<em>

_The seen in the auditorium might have seemed pointless, but I assure you, it was necessary to the story. In case anyone noticed, Mr. Mazur really went off on Goofy over what happened in the school and even the strictest of teachers shouldn't get that wound up over it. So, I threw in a bit of humiliation on his part to make it a bit more personal. He might have been a bit OOC, but we don't see him enough to notice too well, so I think it'll be fine._

_Sad to say it, but this might be the last chapter you see for a while. School is seriously piling up between that and ballet classes, I' gonna have to limit my time, so I can't do the research I need for this fic._

_But, have no fear. I'm not going to abandon it, not by a long shot! It **will** be finished, just not too soon. But I'll be sure to upload chapters whenever I have the time, so keep your eyes out!_

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone who signed in for a new chapter, but this is important. it's also the reason why i haven't been on in a while.

on december the 10th, a dear friend of mine named Tasha (it's a nickname) was driving home from work and was hit by a truck. she was hospitalized for a while with serious injuries. me and Marty were so worried about her, writing this story the last thing on our minds.

after two and a half weeks in the hospital, Tasha died from her injuries.

she was a wonderful friend and we really loved her. so did alot of our friends at school and her family's really upset too.

So i'm sorry to say it, but this story, and many of my others will now be on hold indefinately. i apologize, but i just don't have the spirit to write anymore.

Goodbye for now,

_BlueRoseInMidnight_

_and Marty_


End file.
